Dies irae
by Black Rebel
Summary: Stiles jest nieuleczalnie chory, a granica między rzeczywistością i ułudą powoli zaczyna się zacierać. Czy będzie umiał powstrzymać drzemiącego w nim demona? A może jest już na to za późno? I jaką rolę w tym wszystkim ma Derek Hale?
1. Chapter 1

_Grzech krwią czarną duszę splami..._

_Bez obrońcy staniem sami -_

_któż zlituje się nad nami?_

\- **_Dies irae_** Jan Kasprowicz

\- Stiles?

\- Derek?

\- Co robisz w szafie?

\- Co robisz w moim pokoju? – Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Nie pierwszy raz budził się w dziwnych miejscach, mogąc przysiąść, że kładł się spać do łóżka. Swego własnego, cieplutkiego łóżka, które właśnie w tym momencie postanowiło zacząć wabić go swoim wyglądem. Rozbebeszona pościel, w połowie leżąca na ziemi, skopane prześcieradła i miękka poduszka, wołały go z drugiego końca pokoju. Niebo na Ziemi.

Co robił w szafie? Lunatykował, nic nowego. Co robił Derek w jego pokoju? Tego chciał się dowiedzieć.

Wygramolił się z szafy z gracją ledwo narodzonego źrebięcia i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wyminął wciąż wpatrującego się w niego Dereka i zaczął zbierać kartki zajmujące jego cel – łóżko. Czy tych wszystkich papierów aby wcześniej tu nie było? Zmarszczył czoło i przyjrzał się zapisanym stronicom.

_Zabić. My, my, my, my. Oni, oni, oni. Alfa, alfa, alfa._

Wzdrygnął się, ale szybko pochwycił resztę, tak by sięgający po nie Derek go nie ubiegł. Niestety, nie udało mu się.

\- Stiles – głos alfy wibrował nisko i niebezpiecznie.

I oto proszę Państwa nastąpił ten moment! Jego głos zasługiwał na Oscara. Naprawdę, na wielkiego, ogromnego Oscara, który głosiłby wszem i wobec, że to właśnie Derek Hale jest właścicielem głosu, który umie przyprawić cię o ciarki na całym ciele. Nie tylko ze strachu, ale i czystej przyjemności…

\- To nic. – Podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie. Dlaczego on tu jest ofiarą? Dlaczego zawsze on coś robi źle? – Ale „niczym" nie nazwałbym twojej obecności. W moim pokoju – dodał dobitniej, próbując subtelnie przekazać Derekowi, że go tu nie chce i przy okazji, odwrócić uwagę od zapisanych kartek.

Właściwie nie chciał nikogo. Czy to było takie trudne do zrozumienia? Od czasu badań w szpitalu preferował długie samotne godziny z pizzą w dłoni i jego ulubionym Star Trekiem, oglądanym w kółko na Netflix. Wolał po szkole od razu wracać do domu, a w szkole przerwy przesiadywać w bibliotece, albo, co było strasznie upokarzające, w toalecie, na której drzwiach wielkimi, czarnymi literami napisane było _Scott + Allison_ i obok narysowane, koślawe serce. Niżej upaść już nie mógł.

A jednak…

Oto stał przed nim dupek nad dupkami, który sadystyczną radość czerpał ze znęcania się nad jego delikatną istotą – Stilesem. W swej glorii i całej okazałości, na środku jego pokoju z trudem utrzymywał maskę spokoju na swej, pokrytej trzydniowym zarostem twarzy.

Nie chcieli dać mu spokoju. Nie chcieli.

\- Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wszedłeś do szafy w środku nocy – powiedział Derek, jakby było całkowicie normalnym włamywać się do czyjejś sypialni. Przez okno, które Stiles był pewien, że zamykał przed snem. Na pewno…

\- Wszedłeś oknem? – Popatrzył na niego, gdy ten kiwał głową. – Przez zamknięte okno? – Chciał się upewnić.

\- Otwarte – poprawił go Derek.

\- Było zamknięte.

\- Nie. – Alfa zmarszczył nos wyczuwając w powietrzu smak paniki. –Stiles? – Podszedł do niego powoli.

_Nie, nie, nie._

Strach postawił wszystkie włoski na jego karku. To nie mogło znowu się dziać. Groźby jakie wysnuło jego drugie „ja" się nie sprawiły. Nikt z jego rodziny, czy przyjaciół nie umarł. Wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi, więc co teraz się zmieniło?

Stiles popatrzył na łóżko, później na otwarte okno, a na samym końcu, powoli, bardzo powoli spojrzał na szafę, której drzwi stały otworem, a z lustra wiszącego na jednym skrzydle uśmiechało się do niego upiornie jego odbicie. Puściło mu oczko i patrząc na Dereka, zachichotało jak zakochana idiotka.

\- Wynoś się – jego głos drżał, ale był mocny i pewny. – W tej chwili. Wynoś się z mojego pokoju i nie wracaj. Nie chcę cię widzieć, nie chcę widzieć żadnego z was. - Uniósł głowę i posłał wyzywające spojrzenie Derekowi.

Jego wilk zawył na wyzwanie rzucone mu przez człowieka. Mierną istotę, którą mógłby zmiażdżyć jednym ruchem. Wystarczyło mocniej przycisnąć ramię do jego gardła, przytrzymać kilka sekund dłużej. Ukazać swoją wyższość, swoją pozycję w tym stadzie…

\- Derek – Stiles wycharczał, próbując wyswobodzić się spod przyciskającego go do ściany ciała. Powietrze, nie mógł zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wyrzucił dłonie na oślep, próbując odepchnąć od siebie wściekłego wilkołaka.

Jego czerwone oczy zaszły mgłą , zbyt pochłonięty instynktem, by pojąć co robi. Chciał zmiażdżyć kręgosłup temu szczenięciu. Bo tak się robiło w stadzie, neutralizowało się niebezpieczeństwo i zawady. A kulące się pod jego ciałem wilczę, było i jednym i drugim.

To było takie łatwe. Poddać się teraz i dać się Derekowi udusić, zabić. Oszczędził by sobie jedynie roboty, a i alfa pewnie byłby zadowolony. Przestał się szamotać i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się mu mroczki, więc lekko się uśmiechnął.

_Koniec, koniec, koniec._

Jego wnętrze tańczyło z radości, a jego uśmiech się poszerzył.

_Stiles nie należy do stada._ Na brzeg świadomości wilkołaka wypłynął cichy głos.

\- Nie należysz do stada – warknął i odepchnął się od ściany, do której przyciskał szczerzącego się dzieciaka. Derek popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Dobrze – Stiles otrzepał koszulkę i spojrzał na niego. – Nie żebym protestował, czy coś. Jakbyś nie zauważył sam złożyłem wymówienie, jakieś… - Podrapał się po brodzie w zamyśleniu. – Kilka tygodni temu, tak mi się wydaje. – Pręgi na jego szyi zaczerwieniły się i napuchły. - I nie chodzę za wami, nie snuję się po kontach udając, że mnie nie ma. Nie narzucam się wam i tego samego oczekuję od was! – Czy on naprawdę właśnie wciskał swój wskazujący palec w pierś wściekłego alfy? Całkowicie oszalał, a instynkt najwyraźniej postanowił uciec zawczasu – sam, wyrzucając ręce w geście poddania.

Cofnął się i znów spojrzał na szafę. Było w niej coś, co przyciągało go, ale z całej siły próbował tego nie okazywać przy wściekłym Dereku, który stał cały spięty najwyraźniej powstrzymując się od wybuchu.

\- Nie potrzebuję ochroniarzy, kryjących się po krzakach pod moim oknem. – Stiles ruszył w stronę zamkniętej szafy i otworzył ją szarpnięciem.

_Zamknął oczy_. Może… Może mógłby, nie, on _musi_…

Jego dłonie znalazły w stercie ubrań dwa piękne sztylety z rzeźbionymi rękojeściami. Były ciężkie i idealnie wyważone, jakby stworzone dla niego. Uśmiechnął się z czułością.

Wyobraził sobie, że zatapia je w miękkim ciele, przekręca i mocno szarpie, a trucizna ukryta w ostrzach zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się po organizmie alfy.

Och, jakie te oczy były piękne, gdy błyszczały nie tylko czerwienią, ale bólem i przerażeniem. Stiles smakował to wyobrażenie, pławił się w nim i śmiał radośnie.

A później otworzył oczy i spojrzał w bladą twarz Dereka.

Dereka, który stał przed nim, pokryty krwią i nienaturalnie blady.

Bezradnie patrzył jak upadł przed nim na kolana i próbował zatamować krwawiące rany drżącymi dłońmi. Jego krew była ciemna i gęsta. Derek próbował oderwać ręce od ciała, ale lepka maź nie chciała puścić. Przerażony spojrzał na Stilesa, który oparł się plecami o półki i płytko oddychał.

\- Derek, Derek, Derek… - mamrotał niewyraźnie.

Co on zrobił? Dlaczego dźgnął wilkołaka? Powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w lustro. _On_ wciąż tam był. Wpatrywał się w niego z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- _Koci koci łapci_ –zamruczał demon. - _Zabawmy się życiem naszej zabawki._

Derek opadł na podłogę, a kałuża krwi wokół niego rozlała się powoli ciemnym, kleistym szkarłatem. Zatruta posoka wsiąkała w dywan i między panele tworząc dziwny wzór, który zbliżał się do gołych stóp Stilesa.

\- _Deus deus…_

\- Wynoś się! – Zakrył uszy, próbując odciąć się od słów, wyśpiewywanych wciąż i wciąż przez jego drugie „ja". – Odejdź! Zostaw mnie w spokoju, nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę siebie za to kim przez ciebie jestem. Wyjdź z mojej głowy.

\- _Deus…_

\- WYNOŚ SIĘ Z MOJEJ GŁOWY! – Stiles złapał się za włosy i szarpnął nimi mocno, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od głosu, który rozbrzmiewał w jego głowie.

\- Stiles! – Poczuł jak ktoś stara się oderwać jego zaciśnięte dłonie od włosów. – Stiles przestań. – Nie mógł pozwolić wygrać demonowi, nie mógł dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zamachnął się próbując uderzyć i poczuł jak jego pięść ląduje na czymś twardym. Chwilę później doszedł go zdławiony dźwięk. – Cholera. - Jak przez mgłę przebijały się do niego głosy z zewnątrz. – Otwórz oczy, popatrz na mnie. – Znalazł się w mocnym, bezpiecznym uścisku.

Stiles zacisnął powieki i poczuł jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy. Otaczające go ramiona były silne i ciepłe, jednak chłód paraliżującego go przerażenia wciąż mroził jego ciało. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł głowę. Napotkał zatroskany wzrok Dereka, który obejmował go ciasno.

\- Derek – sapnął i w panice zaczął sprawdzać jego tors i klatkę piersiową w poszukiwaniu ran i krwi.

Położył dłonie na zarośniętych policzkach i z ulgą spojrzał w zielone oczy. Był cały, nic mu się nie stało. To były tylko chore halucynacje. Oparł głowę o czoło alfy i głęboko westchnął.

_Chore halucynacje._

* * *

**A/N: **Hella! To mój pierwszy ff z TW, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Przywróciłam Derekowi status alfy i mam nadzieję, że mnie za to nie zjecie, a nawet jeśli to zrobicie to szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie ;). Po prostu stwierdziłam, że dla historii, którą chcę przedstawić będzie to korzystniejsze. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś większe zmiany to od razu będę was informowała.

Kanon zachowany w większości.

Wszystkie prawa do postaci itd. należą do MTV i Jeff'a Davisa (którego wszyscy kochamy i nienawidzimy jednocześnie).


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe I'm just a ghost_  
_Emptied by 'em, anybody knows_  
_Maybe I'm on a rose_  
_Or am I even here?_

\- **_Ghost Stories_ **Coldplay

Stiles podskoczył i próbował zakryć dłonią gardłowy chichot, który wyrwał się z jego ust. Złamał nos alfie… Złamał nos alfie, którego twarz była teraz pokryta zaschniętą krwią. Fakt, że nos zrósł się od razu nie zmniejszył paniki, która ogarnęła chłopaka. Zachichotał jeszcze raz, brzmiąc jak cholerny pomylony…

\- Stiles – zaczął Derek, niebezpiecznie nisko wibrującym głosem.

\- Cholera – mruknął i rozejrzał się wokół, szukając drogi ucieczki. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać tyrady Dereka, którą zapewne zaraz go uraczy. Miał dosyć moralizatorskich gadek, którymi w ostatnich czasach obdarzał go ojciec, który próbował namówić syna by „przestał się wygłupiać".

Trzy tygodnie wcześniej zdiagnozowano u niego chorobę Picka, co było dosłownie karą śmierci. Ostrze kata zawisło nad jego głową i skutecznie pozbawiło go, jakiejkolwiek radości czy chęci istnienia. Leki, które ładował w siebie non stop otumaniały go, wprawiały w stan na pograniczu melancholii i bawiły się jego zmysłami, stępiając je, a nawet i czasami ich pozbawiając.

Ta nagła zmiana wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Spokój jaki do tej pory odczuwał zastąpiło poczucie przegranej.

W szkole nie chciał udawać. Leki stępiały jego instynkty, spowalniały myśli i ruchy, a on sam zmagał się z uczuciem dogłębnej paniki, ściskającej jego wnętrze niczym imadło. Nie miał siły grać szczęśliwego, nie chciał widzieć współczucia i litości w oczach przyjaciół. On, ten który zawsze był punktem, do którego wszyscy zwracali się w momencie ich słabości i kłopotów, nagle stał się ofiarą. Był ofiarą, która poległa w walce nie tylko ze swoim umysłem, ale też i ciałem, które obróciło się przeciwko niemu.

To było takie proste, a jednocześnie genialne w swej prostocie. Odchodząc z paczki zmniejszył siłę rażenia, która nastąpiłaby po wybuchy, jakim byłaby jego śmierć. Nie chciał ich ranić, a czuł się jak mina, która odrywa nogi, gdy na nią wejdziesz.

Sytuacja w domu wyglądała inaczej. Dbał o swojego staruszka, ponieważ pamiętał w jakie otępienie wpadł po śmierci mamy. Z alkoholizmu popadł w pracoholizm i rzucał się między jednym, a drugim nałogiem przez jakiś czas. Stiles chciał by jego ostatnie tygodnie życia, pozostały w pamięci ojca szczęśliwe i pełne roześmianego i normalnego syna. Czuł się jak pusta skorupa, trzymając w ręku pizzę i oglądając seriale, ale przed ojcem udawał, że nic mu się jest. Uśmiechał się, żartował i usilnie próbował być tym [i]starym[/i] Stilesem, którym nie umiał już być.

Przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie ze szpitala, Derek przychodził do niego codziennie. Wieczorem wskakiwał przez okno i stawał w ciemnym kącie pokoju, z założonymi rękami na piersi i twardym spojrzeniem. Próbował przekonać Stilesa do przyjęcia ugryzienia, które uratowałoby jego życie.

Jednak szanse pół na pół jakoś nie przemawiały zbytnio do chłopaka. Taka sama przyszłość czekała go w przypadku choroby – mógł przeżyć lub umrzeć. Na jedno wychodzi, więc po co robić sobie więcej bałaganu w życiu.

Pomimo tego Derek przychodził dzień w dzień, nie dając mu spokoju. Czasami namawiał go spokojnie, próbując ukazać dobre strony przemiany, innymi czasy stał nad nim i warczał na granicy przemiany.

Stiles odmawiał mu raz po raz, a pewnego wieczoru po prostu zamknął okno i więcej go nie otworzył… Aż do dzisiaj.

Derek siedział na łóżku i trzymał mocno stopy Stilesa, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Próbował wyrwać się kilka razy, ale wreszcie odpuścił i opadł na poduszki.

\- Teraz wytłumaczysz mi CO. TO. BYŁO. – Derek poluźnił uchwyt, ale jego dłonie wciąż pewnie spoczywały na kostkach Stilesa.

\- Ugh… - sapnął i podparł się na łokciach, by widzieć alfę. – Nie wziąłem tabletek przed snem, dobra? Zapomniałem po prostu, a to – wskazał ręką na pokój – to właśnie tego efekt.

\- Mówisz, że te wszystkie kartki pozapisywane bełkotem szaleńca i scena, której byłem przed chwilą świadkiem, to jedynie skutek uboczny braku lekarstw? – Popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem. Stiles chciał spytać jaka była to scena, jak to wyglądało z punktu Dereka, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Dokładnie. –Pokiwał żarliwie głową. – Wieczorem biorę proszki nasenne, które pozwalają mi się odprężyć. Stary, są tak mocne, że nic mi się nie śni i nie musze się bać… - Uciął zdanie, łapiąc się na tym, iż prawie wygadał Derekowi coś, co wolałby by zostało nieodkryte. Zakopał ten sekret głęboko w swojej podświadomości, tam gdzie nikt nie mógł go dosięgnąć.

\- Czego? – Derek złapał go za łydki i mocno ścisnął. – Czego się boisz Stiles?

\- Ja? Hah, niczego. Oczywiście! Mam całą armię małych, kolorowych pigułek, które skutecznie odganiają ode mnie strach i wszystkie złe emocje. Powinieneś spróbować. – Poruszył porozumiewawczo brwiami i szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Wyrwał nogi z uścisku alfy i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do komody, na której rzędem ustawione stały fiolki z lekarstwami. Stiles wysypał sobie kilka na dłoń i szybko je przełknął, patrząc przez ramię na Dereka.

Oparł się o szafkę i pochylił głowę, próbując powstrzymać zawroty, które wprawiały cały świat w spiralę. Jego czaszka pulsowała od ciśnienia, więc czekał, aż leki zaczną działać. Omijając Dereka, wrócił na łóżko i opatulił się szczelnie kołdrą.

Odetchnął głośno i oparł czoło o kolana, by złapać głęboki oddech. Usłyszał jak alfa wącha powietrze. Doszło go niskie warczenie, więc podniósł głowę i zaskoczony spojrzał w czerwone oczy.

\- Śmierdzisz.

-Oh, przepraszam.- Z udawaną urazą ułożył dłoń na piersi i pociągnął nosem. – Wybacz, że nie wypsikałem się perfumami specjalnie na twoje przyjście, ale się ciebie nie spodziewałem.

\- Śmierdzisz – powtórzył Derek i nachylił się, w jego stronę smakując powietrze. – Twój zapach się zmienił. Cuchniesz lekami i chorobą, to zły zapach Stiles.

Alfa naprawdę tym się przejął, a wilk w jego wnętrzu zawył niespokojnie. Woń Stilesa przesycona zawsze piżmem i zapachem deszczu, teraz była całkiem inna. Tabletki wytwarzały gorzki posmak, który osadzał się na języku, a choroba ostro kuła w nozdrza jego nadwrażliwy zmysł powonienia. Derek poczuł jak po jego plecach przebiegają ciarki, a jego brat wilk zaczął głucho powarkiwać.

Stiles przetarł sennie oczy i westchnął przeciągle, jakby nie spał kilka dni. Parę razy otwierał i zamykał usta, nim zebrał siłę by się odezwać.

\- To lekarstwa Derek, muszę je brać.

\- Nie, nie musisz – warknął coraz bardziej wściekły.

\- Pomagają mi, dzięki nim nie muszę martwić się bólem. [i]On[/i] znika i nie pozostawia po sobie śladu, wiesz jakie to wspaniałe uczucie? – powiedział gorzko i popatrzył półprzytomnie na alfę.

\- Wystarczy, że pozwolisz mi się ugryźć. – Nachylił się nad nim marszcząc nos, gdy do jego nozdrzy znowu doszedł zapach Stilesa.

\- A potem co? Mam się modlić, żeby moje ciało przyjęło przemianę? – Zaprzeczył powoli głową. – Wystarczy nadnaturalnych historii w moim życiu. Wystarczy problemów. – Przeczesał dłonią zmierzwione włosy, które ostatnio zaczęły opadać mu na oczy. – Leki mi pomagają Derek. Nie możesz mieć do mnie o to pretensji. Jeśli nie chcesz się z tym pogodzić po prostu zostaw mnie… Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Zamknął oczy i zacisnął usta. Był śpiący i ledwo trzymał się w pionie. Jego oddech stał się płytki i równomierny. Oparł głowę o wezgłowie łóżka i spojrzał spod przymrużonych powiek na Dereka, który wciąż pochylony w jego stronę, niezłomnie mu się przyglądał.

\- Mogę cię zmusić. – Wszedł na łóżko i zaczął się skradać w stronę Stilesa.

\- Niee. – Machnął na niego ręką. – Nie zrobiłbyś tego. – Z powrotem zamknął oczy i głęboko odetchnął. Walczył z opanowującym go snem. Nie potrafił przyjąć odpowiednio groźby alfy, leki stępiły jego wszystkie instynkty i pozostawiły go nagiego i bezbronnego.

Poczuł jak materac koło niego się ugina, a jego odsłoniętą szyję owinął ciepły oddech.

\- Mogę to zrobić wbrew twojej woli. Jestem alfą, robię co mi się podoba. – Ostre zęby zazgrzytały tuż przy jego tętnicy.

\- Przestań się bawić w wampira, Derek. – Stiles machnął ręką, jakby próbował odgonić natrętną muchę.

Naprawdę próbował utrzymać się świadomości, ale zmęczenie jakie go ogarnęło wygrało.

Ostanie co czuł to ręka zaciskająca się na jego gardle.

Przewrócił się z jednego boku na drugi i zapatrzył w okno, powoli się rozbudzając. Miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie mógł zostać w łóżku chociaż do południa, ale już po chwili usłyszał wołanie ojca.

\- Stiles! – Drzwi się otworzyły i zajrzał do pokoju. – Na dole czeka na ciebie ktoś. – Popatrzył na syna nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. – Ubierz się i zejdź na dół. Ja idę do pracy. Trzymaj się, dzieciaku. – Uśmiechnął się i zniknął.

Stiles wygramolił się z łóżka, naciągnął spodnie i ruszył schodami na dół. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, kto chciałby go odwiedzać tak wcześnie rano. Była, która… Pewnie przed szóstą, ponieważ ojciec zawsze o tej porze zbierał się do pracy.

Kto, o zdrowych zmysłach nachodził by go o takiej godzinie?

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko i z pewnością się jej nie spodziewał.

\- Stiles – cichy, niepewny głos dotarł do jego uszu w tym samym momencie, gdy wszedł do kuchni.

Na wysokim stołku siedziała przygarbiona postać z włosami w najpiękniejszym odcieniu truskawkowego blondu, jaki w życiu widział. Lydia Martin, dziewczyna, do której wzdychał chyba od zawsze, patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, pełnymi łez.

Nie wiedział jak i kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie stał w drzwiach, a w drugim obejmował ją i przyciskał jej głowę do swojej piersi. Usłyszał jak z jej ust wyrywa się cicho szloch, więc pogładził ją drżącą dłonią po włosach.

\- Lydia, – mruknął – co się dzieje? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Czy coś się stało komuś? – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Co jeśli demon nie odszedł i znowu zaczął zabijać? Co jeśli Stiles ma już na dłoniach czyjąś krew? Spojrzał na swoje smukłe palce oplecione wokół głowy Lydii.

Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze halucynacje i zaczął się zastanawiać, na ile były prawdziwe, która ich część była tworem jego wyobraźni.

Potrząsnął głową, odganiając natrętne myśli. Powinien wziąć kolejną dawkę leków, ale w tym momencie to nie on był najważniejszy. Musiał zmusić swój mózg do skupienia się na jednym zadaniu. Na zadaniu, które rozsypywało się w jego ramionach.

\- Lyds. – Przykucnął i popatrzył w jej zapłakaną twarz. – Co się stało?

\- Nie mogę… - Zapowietrzyła się. – Już nie mogę Stiles, po prostu nie mogę. Moja głowa… – Popukała mocno dwoma palcami w swoją skroń. – Ciągle to samo. W kółko słyszę te krzyki, te dudnienie. Są takie, takie [i]głośne[/i]… - Jej głos załamał się, a ona wraz z nim. – To boli, jakby ktoś wbijał raz po raz nóż w mój brzuch. – Przycisnęła jego dłoń do swojego brzucha i uderzyła. – Raz po raz – szepnęła i spojrzała mu w oczy. – I ty…

Była przerażona i załamana. Jej usta były spękane i pokryte zakrzepniętą krwią. Pod oczami miała ciemne kręgi, wyraźnie odznaczające się na zapadniętej twarzy.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia co mogło doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu. Zawsze uważał Lydię za silną i wytrzymałą dziewczynę, ale teraz siedziała przed nim i wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz się rozsypać na drobne.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Ten krzyk, głośny, przeszywający. – Wplotła palce w włosy i mocno je pociągnęła. Stiles skrzywił się, ale czekał. – Jakby dochodził z głębokiej studni. Ja, ja… - zająknęła się. – Nie mogę go wyłączyć. Trwa i trwa… Woła, prosi o pomoc. Słyszę jak bije pięściami o ściany, jak próbuje się wydostać, ale ja nie wiem co robić. Nie mogę _nic_ zrobić! Mogę tylko krzyczeć razem z nim, ale nie chcę. Tak mu nie pomogę, nie mogę – zachlipała i ukryła twarz za kurtyną splątanych włosów.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Lydia, o co chodzi? – Coś zaczęło uciskać go w tyłu głowy, jakby strach, jednak odgonił go szybko. Wyrwał drobne dłonie dziewczyny, zaplątane we włosach i mocno je ścisnął. – Kto to jest Lydia, powiedz mi. – Wiedział nim odpowiedziała.

\- Ty, Stiles, ty.

* * *

**A/N: **Hella! Nie wiem, czy koś to czyta, ale jeśli tak to hej, fajnie, że jesteś :P . Jakoś po pierwszym odcinku czwartego sezonu, musiałam odreagować i przypomniałam sobie o dwóch rozdziałach 'Dies Irae', które zalegały w mojej szufladzie i czekały. No to oto jeden, a drugi nadchodzi wielkimi krokami ;)

Oczywiście wszystkie prawa do postaci itd. należą do MTV i J. Davisa.


End file.
